Sakura and Tomoyo the Genies
by danparker
Summary: These are stories inspired by sunrise-oasis artworks. Yeah, it's about Sakura and Tomoyo who became genies. They will have some adventures, and misadventures.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Tomoyo Next Destiny

Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends. It was many months ever since the whole Clow Card/Sakura incident. Sakura and Tomoyo are both walking together down a path. Talking to each other like they do, talking about their adventures and so forth.

However, they were talking so long that they forgot to remember what time it is. "So, Tomoyo," said Sakura, "Shouldn't we head on back?" "Sure," said Tomoyo. The two friends were about to turn back when the ground underneath them collapsed.

Sakura and Tomoyo fell through the hole, screaming. Soon, they landed on ground. "Tomoyo," said Sakura after she woke up, "Are you all right?" "Yeah," said Tomoyo, "I'm all right." She was able to get up. "Let's get out of here," said Sakura. "I agree," said Tomoyo.

Sakura tried to climb up the way they came, but it was no use. "It's too steep," said Sakura. "Maybe we can find another way out," said Tomoyo. There was a passage nearby. So they took it. In a few minutes, they came to a small chamber.

"This looks strange," said Tomoyo. "I know," said Sakura, nervous. "Look," said Tomoyo. "What?" said Sakura. They saw two things on the stone table. Tomoyo and Sakura ran towards it. They saw that the two things were really old oil lamps, sitting on the table, untouched.

"I think these are lamps," said Tomoyo picking one up. "You're right," said Sakura as she picked up the other one. "I bet there's a genie to help us out of here," said Tomoyo. Both Sakura and Tomoyo began to rub the lamps.

"Wait a minute," said Sakura, "I can use my Sakura cards." "Oh yeah," said Tomoyo. However, as soon as they put the lamps back, they began to glow. "Uh, Tomoyo," said Sakura, "I think we're a little late." The lamps blasted out magic smoke that caught them both.

One lamp blasted red smoke at Sakura and the other blasted blue smoke at Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo tried to run away, but it was too late as the smoke already got to them. They saw that smoke was circling their whole bodies.

The next thing they knew, their bodies started to disintegrate into smoke. Sakura couldn't do anything about it as her arm dissolved into the smoke. Tomoyo felt the same thing, too. After that, the smoke retracted into the lamps respectively, absorbing Sakura and Tomoyo along with it.

After that, the chamber became silent. There wasn't a sound to be made.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside The Lamps

Many hours passed after the mishap. Sakura woke up a bit confused. She did not know where she is now. Nothing looked familiar to her, so she knew she was not in the chamber where she and Tomoyo found the lamps anymore. She wanted to know where she is.

And she wanted to know where Tomoyo is. "Man, I got a headache," she said, "Where am I?" Well, she literally got up. That's when she knew that she was floating in mid air. "What's this?" she cried, "And where's my Sakura cards?" That's also when she saw a red smoke.

"Smoke!" Sakura cried. And then she saw that the smoke is connected to her. "What's going on?" cried Sakura as she looked down. She saw what used to be her legs, is now a tail made of red smoke that is separated from her body by a metallic red sash.

"I can't feel my legs anymore!" Sakura cried, putting her hand on her tail, thus she cannot feel it. Sakura looking around and thinking really hard, she knows that she is inside one of the lamps she and Tomoyo found. "I wonder if Tomoyo in the other lamp," she thought, "But there's no way out of here!"

She doesn't know a lot about this, and she went bonkers trying to find a way out. Sakura tried to find a way out, but she found that there is no way out. "Help!" she cried, and she kept screaming for help. Alas, she gave up, as it was no use. "There is no way out," she said, all tired.

Just then, at that moment, she saw a crystal in the center of the place. She also noticed her tail is connected to it. Sakura floated towards the crystal. She immediately knew she is gaining energy from the crystal through her tail. Sakura dropped and admits she is doomed.

But to what? She wants to know. But instead, she sat down and moped for quite a while. Soon, she began to cry. "How will I ever get out?" she said, crying.

After minutes of crying, she heard a very familiar voice: "Hey, Sakura." Sakura got up and saw that it was Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" said Sakura, cheering up. "Tomoyo!" she squealed. She hugged her friend. "I was worried about you," she also said. "So was I," said Tomoyo.

Then, Sakura saw that Tomoyo was like her now. She saw that Tomoyo no longer had legs, instead, she has a smoke tail, only it was blue and it was separated from Tomoyo's body by a metallic blue sash. "Uh, Tomoyo," asked Sakura, "How did you get over here?"

That's when she saw that Tomoyo's smoke tail was coming out of some kind of mirror. "Yes, I am in the other lamp. I was wondering around, and then I saw a mirror. It looked like a mirror, but when I touched it, I went through it completely, and I saw you and you looked unhappy." "Uh, thanks," said Sakura, "You're a good friend."

"You're welcome," said Tomoyo, "Besides, I'm enjoying what we become." "Uh, Tomoyo," said Sakura, "What happened to us?" Tomoyo saw Sakura's tail. "So you have a tail like I do," she began, "And we both no longer have legs. And we were both sucked into those lamps. So I must say that we have become genies."

"Genies?" repeated Sakura. Sakura put her hand on her tail. Her hand went through. She didn't feel anything. "Yes, genies," said Tomoyo, "They are legendary spirits that grants wishes. However, we have became genies when we rubbed those used-to-be-empty lamps. Now we are the prisoners of these lamps. I think tails made of smoke are popular about genies, and ours are attached to the crystals inside the lamps."

"Wait," interrupted Sakura, "Did you say we're prisoners?" "Yeah," said Tomoyo, "And we're trapped in here until someone rubs our lamp, and then we have to grant them 3 wishes." "Oh no!" cried Sakura. "I'm sorry," said Tomoyo, "But I don't think there's anything we can do."

Sakura was about to panic, but then, she immediately calmed down. "It's all right," said Sakura, "Just as long as we're together." "Sure thing," said Tomoyo, "By the way, we should take a look at our new clothes." "What are you talking about, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, and then, they looked in another mirror and Sakura knew what Tomoyo was talking about.

Sakura was so paranoid about what happened to her, she didn't realize her wardrobe had changed. Before they became genies, they were wearing their typical school outfits. However, the transformations gave them new outfits. Sakura is now wearing a pink sleeveless top. She also is wearing a pink wristband on her left wrist and a pink arm warmer on her right arm.

Tomoyo is now wearing a blue sleeveless top. She is also wearing blue gloves and a blue arm warmer on her left arm. "You look cute, Sakura!" said Tomoyo. "You also look cute, too, Tomoyo," said Sakura. "Yep," said Tomoyo. After they admire their new wardrobe, they returned to talking to each other. "Only, who's going to find us?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," replied Tomoyo, "But to tell you the truth, I thought lamps are supposed to have small spaces, but ours apparently have large spaces." "You're right," said Sakura, "Mine is large." "So is mine," said Tomoyo. Sakura wanted to check her Sakura cards again, but she couldn't feel her pocket as she forgot. "Ahhh!" cried Sakura, panicking, "Where are my cards?"

"I don't know," said Tomoyo, guessing, "I think they're inside of you." "What?" cried Sakura. Tomoyo actually saw the Sakura cards inside Sakura herself as she became transparent. Sakura yelped and stuck her hand inside herself through her chest. Sakura gasped as she pulled out a Sakura card.

"I don't get it," said Sakura. "Well, it was a guess," said Tomoyo. Sakura pulled out her key of star to make sure she still has it. "This is crazy," said Sakura. "Well, we're made of magic," said Tomoyo. "You're right," said Sakura. Sakura put the card back inside her body.

"This is crazy," said Sakura. "I know," said Tomoyo. "So," said Sakura, "What are we going to do for a while?" "I don't know," said Tomoyo, "Wait for someone to come and find us. I'm going to go back to my own lamp. I'll see you soon." With that, Tomoyo had gone back to her lamp through the mirror. Sakura decided to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Practice

Apparently, 47 months passed and no one found Sakura's or Tomoyo's lamps. Tomoyo and Sakura spent all of their time playing with their smoke tails. And both did enjoy being weightless all the time.

However, both Sakura and Tomoyo spend most of their time practicing with their magic. "Okay, I used magic powers before," said Sakura, "Now since I'm all magic now, I'll teach you how to use magic, Tomoyo. Now watch me. I'm going to make a lunch."

And so, she pointed her finger at a spot and she blasted red magic smoke from her finger. From her magic, a lunch appeared. "Now you try," said Sakura.

"I'm ready!" said Tomoyo. She did the same thing Sakura did. She pointed her finger at a space. And blue magic came from one of her fingers. Unfortunately, she accidentally created a hungry-growling blubber.

"Uh, Tomoyo?" said Sakura, "We're going to die." "Yeah, I know," replied Tomoyo as the blubber began to much on them, "How do I undo it?" Luckily, Tomoyo managed to undo creating the blubber by pointing at it, shooting blue magic at it, and making it disappear.

And since they were magic, they survived. Especially after the blubber had disappeared. Sakura and Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Whew!" said Sakura, "Thanks." "No problem," said Tomoyo, "So, using magic is difficult?" "Yeah," said Sakura, "I'll teach you how to use it properly."

It took them 6 more months for both of them to practiced their magic. Well, Tomoyo also pointed out that the moment they became genies, they became magic themselves. How else they would grant wishes? However, no one found both of their lamps.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa

One day a few years later, Sakura was relaxing in her lamp. She has been weightless for a very long time now. So, she was enjoying herself. She was just flying around in her lamp.

Making her tail extremely long, with spirals, zigzags and other forms. Then, Tomoyo came through the mirror. "Hey, Tomoyo," said Sakura.

"Having fun with yourself?" asked Tomoyo. "Yeah," said Sakura. "Guess what?" said Tomoyo. "What?" said Sakura. "I've discovered another lamp through another mirror," said Tomoyo. "What?" said Sakura. "Follow me," said Tomoyo.

So Tomoyo took Sakura back into her lamp and she showed her the mirror. "Where does it lead to?" asked Sakura. "Probably another lamp," said Tomoyo, "Let's go."

So, Sakura and Tomoyo entered the mirror. Soon, Sakura and Tomoyo were inside the other lamp. It looks empty. "It looks deserted," said Tomoyo. "I'm scared," said Sakura. So together, they both floated further inside.

"Maybe someone is in here," said Tomoyo, "I can feel some minor activity." "Where?" asked Sakura. "Over there," said Tomoyo. Soon, they did found someone inside the other lamp; a pre-teenage girl. She was lying down, playing self-catch with a ball.

She had yellow hair, tied in short pigtails. She wore a red long sleeve top, and she wore white gloves. Both Sakura and Tomoyo can see her yellow tail in a pose that looks like she has not moved for years. "Is she a genie?" asked Sakura, "Well, yes," said Tomoyo, "She's got a tail."

"Um, hello," said Sakura. The yellow hair girl jumped in surprised. She got into a fighting position. "Who are you?" she demanded, "How did you get in here?"

"My name is Sakura," said Sakura, "And this is my best friend, Tomoyo." "Sorry," said the girl, "I've been alone for a long time now. My name is Elsa. And as you see, I am a genie. And I also see that you two are also genies, too." "Yeah," said Sakura.

"And how did we get here and in our own lamps?" said Tomoyo, "We use those mirrors as portals, that's how we see each other, and you have one too." "Oh," said Elsa, "I didn't know that." "So," said Sakura, "How long have you been here?" "I've been in here for exactly 70 years," replied Elsa.

"Whoa, that long?" replied Tomoyo, "Were you ever released?" "No, never," said Elsa, "70 years ago, I found this lamp, the next thing I knew, I'm a prisoner, I ended up here. Like this. No one's ever found me." "Well, we found you," said Sakura, "You can be our friends."

"Thank you," said Elsa. So Sakura and Tomoyo made friends with Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

The Conversation of Three Friends

Afterwards, Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa had a chat. "So what was your life like before you became a genie, Elsa?" asked Tomoyo. "Well," said Elsa, "I was a nobody." "What?" said Sakura. "I was a nobody," said Elsa, "A useless piece of nothing that gets in everybody's way."

"Oh," said Sakura, "Sorry." "It's not your fault," said Elsa, "I just didn't belong in the place anyway. I was born without any parents, and thus, I was abandoned." Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. "That's horrible!" said Tomoyo. "I want to beat up this person who did that to you!" shouted Sakura, raging for a fight.

"You're way too late for that," said Elsa. "Oh," said Sakura. "Anyway," said Elsa, "After I was abandoned, I wandered my country for a long time. Until a nice man found me. He took care of me for many years." "Well, then life was good for you," said Tomoyo.

"You really love him?" asked Sakura. "Yes," said Elsa, "Until several years later, he was killed in a robbery." "Oh no," said Sakura. "After that," said Elsa, "I was alone again, and then, I wounded up being imprisoned."

"I'm sorry," said Sakura. "That was my life before I became a genie," said Elsa, "At least I've escape from the world. What about you two?" "We our own adventures," said Sakura. "Uh, Sakura," said Tomyo, "I think it's best that if we don't tell Elsa everything about us."

"Oh," said Sakura. "But is it all right for you to show your magic in front of Elsa," said Tomoyo. "Okay," said Sakura. She let out her cards and activated her star wand. "Wow," said Elsa, "Is that part of your genie magic?" "Well, no," said Sakura.

"We lived our human lives collecting these cards," said Tomoyo. "Wow," said Elsa. "Tomoyo," said Sakura, "She's not going to get upset at our story." "I see," said Tomoyo. "So, can you tell me more?" said Elsa. "Sure," said Tomoyo.

So for the rest of the day, Sakura and Tomoyo told their own stories to Elsa. Elsa stood and listened. They really did become friends. Well, Tomoyo didn't tell Elsa that she was the daughter of the president of a big toy company!


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Discovery

45 years had passed. One day, Sakura was playing in her lamp. Then Sakura slingshot herself by accident. As a result, she ended up passing through the large crystal at the bottom.

The next thing Sakura knew, she woke up in some sort of dimension she was floating in. "Where am I?" she asked herself. At first, she thought she was back in her world, finally free.

But she saw her tail, so she's still a genie. But to her surprise, the end of her tail wasn't connected to anything. Also, her tail is shorter than it was when she was in her lamp. So that means she is free for the moment, so she can go anywhere she likes. Also, she touched her tail. It feels solid, but still smoky. So she decided to go exploring the place.

Basically, it's nothing, like space, only blue with a mixture of violet. Sakura spent hours floating in literally, nowhere. After more hours of searching, she finally found something. She raced towards it. Meanwhile, Elsa was relaxing in her lamp. Then Tomoyo "barged" in. "Hey, Elsa!" Tomoyo's shouting waked Elsa up. "Sorry," said Tomoyo. "It's okay," said Elsa, tired and a little annoyed. "Sakura's missing!" "What?" said Elsa. "She's missing," said Tomoyo again.

"I don't know how that is possible," said Elsa, "But I'll help you find her." "Thanks," said Tomoyo. So, they went into Sakura's lamp to find her. But they'll be in for a surprise. Meanwhile, Sakura reached the thing she was heading towards.

"What is this?" Floating in space was some sort of kingdom. It looks likes Atlantica from The Little Mermaid. Only, it's not underwater. Then, Sakura found the gates to the kingdom. She was about to head towards the gates, when suddenly: "Stop right there!" someone shouted, and pointed a staff at Sakura. "Yikes!" screamed Sakura, "I didn't mean any harm! Honest!"

Soon it was a woman who looked like she was still in her mid-20s, and she looked very serious. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless top. She wore elbow-length white gloves, red shoulder pads, a silver necklace and silver elbow pads. She wore gold braces on her wrists. She had purple hair, tied in a ponytail. The woman put her staff aside.

"I'm sorry that I upset you," she said, not being serious anymore. Then Sakura looked down and saw that the woman had a purple tail made of smoke, too, so she is also a genie. To Sakura's surprise, she could see the woman's tail was connected to a crystal in the kingdom's wall. "Would you introduce yourself?" said the women kindly.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura, "What's your name?" "My name is Sheena," said the women, "I am the guardian of the Genie Kingdom and I guard these gates." "Wow," said Sakura, a bit confused, though. "Listen kid," said Sheena, "Sorry I mistook you for an intruder."

"It's okay," said Sakura. "What do you saw we take this conversation "in the wall?" said Sheena. "Huh?" said Sakura, puzzled. Sheena pressed a brick in the wall and part of the wall opened. "Oh, a secret passage," said Sakura.

"In here," said Sheena, "It's actually my own room." Sakura and Sheena went into the room. "Please," said Sheena, "Have a seat." Sakura sat down in a chair. Sheena sat down in another chair as she set her staff aside. "So you've got this whole room to yourself?" asked Sakura. "Yes," said Sheena, "I made it out myself. Don't worry, it's safe."

Sakura saw that Sheena's tail is trailing from outside. "Oh don't worry," said Sheena, "My tail is forever connected to that crystal in the wall and can never be removed." "Oh," said Sakura. "Anyway," said Sheena, "Let's ask some questions. So, you're a genie, too?"

"Well, yes," said Sheena, "I am. And of course, I can see you are one, too." "Yes," said Sakura, "I've been a genie for 45 years, I think. Yeah, it was 45 years."

"You know, kid," said Sheena; "I've been a genie for 700 years." "Whoa!" exclaimed Sakura, "That long?" "Yes," said Sheena, "We can live for a long time." "So that why I'm still a child," said Sakura. "Yes," said Sheena, "We age slowly." "And after 45 years for me and my friend," said Sakura, "So, Sheena, how did you ended up being a genie?"

"Well," began Sheena, "As far as I can remember, it was 700 years ago. I was a little girl and I was in a cave. And then I found something strange. So I investigated it. But when I put my hand through it, I was engulfed in magic. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I was sucked into nothingness. My whole body changed. And my clothes changed, too. And I became imprisoned; not exactly. The next thing I knew, I ended up right here. I was terrified. I never left this spot in 700 years."

Sakura felt sad for Sheena and then remembered something. "That's somewhat similar to how me and my friend became genies, too," said Sakura, "Only we found lamps, not 'something's'. I wonder if Elsa had the same encounter." "Um, who's Elsa?" asked Sheena. "She's my friend," said Sakura, "And she's also Tomoyo's friend, too, who is also my friend."

"I guess this Tomoyo and Elsa are genies, too?" said Sheena. "Yes, they are," replied Sakura, "Do you want to be my friend?" "Friend?" repeated Sheena. Sakura hold out her hand to Sheena. "Friend," repeated Sheena, and she shook Sakura's hand. "You know," said Sakura, "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"Who?" asked Sheena. "My mother," said Sakura, "She died when I was very young." "Oh, I'm sorry for you," said Sheena. "It's a long time ago," said Sakura. "Listen kid," said Sheena, "I'm glad we became friends. You're my first friend in more than 700 years. No one comes out and visits me."

"That must be so sad for you to live all alone without anyone to be with," said Sakura. "Well, I am a guardian," said Sheena, "So, I must carry on with my duty."

"You have a point," said Sakura, "I have my own." Just then, two flashes appeared. Then, Tomoyo and Elsa appeared outside the room. Sakura saw them outside. She was happy. "Tomoyo! Elsa!" exclaimed Sakura. And she hugged them both. "They are Tomoyo and Elsa?" said Sheena questioned. "Sakura!" said Tomoyo, "It's you!"

"We've thought you were gone!" said Elsa, "Although I think that's impossible." "Well," said Sakura, "We are in this dimension, so we are free to go anywhere we want to go, as far as I know about this place." "Oh boy!" said Tomoyo. "Well, I did say I was trapped for 70 years, plus 45," said Elsa, "But I think I'll go exploring with you, since I've done nothing for 115 years. Anyway, what happened to our tails?"

Elsa and Tomoyo saw their tails not attached to their crystals, and shortened to the lengths of their legs (Uh, what used to be their legs). "You're right," said Tomoyo. "Okay," said Sakura, "Meet my new friend, Sheena." "Hello," said Tomoyo and Elsa.

"Hello, to the both of you," said Sheena, "Please, come inside." Sheena set up two chairs for Tomoyo and Elsa. They sat down together. First, they talked about how Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa became genies and told Sheena their story. Sakura told her about her being a cardcaptor.

Next, Sheena told Tomoyo and Elsa about how she became a genie. Then they talked about what they liked and Sakura's and Tomoyo's lives were like before they became genies, Elsa told everyone about her life before she became a genie, even though it was somber, but Sheena shared her feeling with Elsa.

After talking about random stuff, Sheena decided to say something. "Let me tell you where we are and what this place is," she began. Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa listened. "Where we are," began Sheena, "Are the gates to the Genie Kingdom. The Genie Kingdom is a place where genies can thrive and become free and do whatever they want. It's a safe place for genies. And I guard these gates from any intruders."

"That must mean some dedication," said Tomoyo. "Yes it is," said Sheena, "When the kingdom was first created over two thousand years ago, it had no defence at all. So, I was chosen to be its guardian. I've remained here ever since."

"Wow," said Sakura. "Wait a minute," said Elsa, "You've been here guarding this place for 700 years, that means the Genie Kingdom has been defenseless for a long time before you came here. How did it survive without any protection?" "I don't know," said Sheena. "That's okay," said Tomoyo. "Anyway," said Sakura, "Can you tell us more about this Genie Kingdom? And it's people?"

"Well," said Sheena, "I do know genies can live for a long time. But these genies are born in the Kingdom. They lived their entire lives here."

"That's interesting," said Sakura. "I never been in there. I can tell you as much as I know. But, I don't even know it's beginnings." "We'll find out eventually," said Tomoyo. "Oh and by the way," said Sheena, "I saw two other genies entering the kingdom."

"Really?" said Sakura. "Well, I didn't talk to them," said Sheena, "They seemed nice, so I didn't face them." "When did you see them?" asked Tomoyo. "Just a few months ago," said Sheena, "Then again, I saw other genies entering." "So, they were once people like us that got turned into genies," said Tomoyo. "By the way," said Sakura, "Did you confront them like you did to me?"

"No," said Sheena, "They never bothered to see me. And the reason why I almost attacked you, Sakura was because I felt powerful magic. I take it that those are your Sakura cards." "Yes," said Sakura. "Sorry," said Sheena. "It's okay," said Sakura. After more chatting, Sakura made a decision. "You know," said Sakura, "I want to go inside the Genie Kingdom."

"Me too," said Tomoyo. "Me three," said Elsa, "I've done nothing for over 70 years anyway." "So, you want to live in the Genie Kingdom?" said Sheena, "Go right ahead." "Thanks," said Sakura. "Sakura," said Sheena, as she gave Sakura some kind of video pad, "If you want to talk to me, use that video pad, and we can communicate." "Thanks," said Sakura.

"Just go on through the gates," said Sheena, "They'll open for you." "Thanks" said Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa. Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa are now at the gates. The gates opened up for them. Once they are opened, Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa passed through.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa passed through into the other room, the gates behind them closed. "I guess they do the castle tradition," said Elsa. "Well," said Sakura, "I guess we go forward." So they did. Soon, they entered another room, which looked like a lounge. "This looks like its part of a hotel," said Tomoyo. "You're right," said Sakura. Elsa crossed her arms.

"It looks more modern than the ones I've seen," she said. Just then, three people appeared right in front of them. The three friends jumped and gasped. "Where did they came from?" asked Sakura. "I think they are maids," said Tomoyo, "They must work here."

Well, the three people they saw are indeed maids. And also, they are genies. They all look like they're in their mid-20s. They are all wearing typical maids dress. They all have white genie tails underneath their maid outfits. Well, their facial expression are all different from each other, so the only way to tell their difference is their hair colours and hairstyles. "Welcome to the entrance to the Genie Kingdom," said the maid with short blonde hair.

"You are in the lounging room," said the maid with a blue ponytail, "Where visitors from the outside rest up and enter the kingdom." "You're all welcomed here," said the third maid with short red hair. "Uh, thanks," said Tomoyo. "They all act polite," said Sakura. "At least we're not being served by mindless drones," mutter Elsa to herself. "What did you say?" said Sakura.

"Nothing," said Elsa. "May we ask you to give you all a bath?" said one of the maids. "Uh, sure," said Sakura. "What?" protested Elsa. She was about to say more, but Sakura and Tomoyo covered her mouth shut. "She means yes," said Sakura.

"WHAT?" screeched Elsa, still muffled. Well, that's what the three maids did. They all gave Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa baths and washed their clothes. Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa were scrubbed really hard. "They think we've been in a jungle for months," said Sakura, in pain from the hard scrubbing.

"Well, I'm the one who lived longer!" said Elsa. "Uh, is this how you was your husband?" said the maid with the blue ponytail to the maid with the short blonde hair.

"Uh yes," she replied, "Don't you do the same to your husband?" "Yes," replied the maid who asked the first question. "What are these maids talking about?" said Elsa. "Scrubbing their husbands," replied Tomoyo. "These maids have husbands?" questioned Elsa.

After their baths, Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa wore towels for the moment while they wait for their clothes to dry. "Come on," said Tomoyo, "It's not all terrible." Sakura and Elsa nodded. "Okay," said Elsa, "But the next time you two cover up my mouth again, you're going to regret it!" "Sorry about that," said Tomoyo.

"We just thought you needed a bath," said Sakura. "Well," said Elsa, "Okay. I think I needed one after a long time." "Very long time," said Tomoyo. They waited for a few hours before their clothes are dry. The three maids handed their clothes back to them. After Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa put their clothes back on, they wanted to know what's next for them. The three maids got out measuring tapes. And they measured Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa.

They measured their arms, their waist, their bodies, their tails, their heads, and their hairs. "What did they just did?" asked Sakura, nervously. Next, they sterilized them. "What was that all about?" cried Elsa. Then, they took pictures of the girls. After the maids finished, they went into a room, and came out a few minutes later. "All right, girls," said one of the maids, "You are now registered." "Registered?" asked Sakura. "That's what this is all about?" said Elsa.

"Elsa," said Tomyo, "Don't be rude." "Sorry," said Elsa. "Here you go," said one of the maids. She gave Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa credit card like objects. "What are these?" asked Sakura. "These are your genie passcards," said the maid, "You must keep them with you at all time." "We will," said Sakura, "I take it that these cards are like ID cards."

"ID cards?" said Elsa. Well, Elsa came from a time when ID cards weren't even invented yet. "There," said one of the maids, "You three are now registered." "Thanks you all so very much," said Sakura, Tomoyo and Elsa together. "All right," said the maid with red hair, "You may now enter the kingdom." The door to the kingdom opened. "Thanks," said Sakura.

So the three friends entered the kingdom. But just before they are about to exit the final door, something made a crackling sound. "It must be that video pad Sheena gave you," said Tomoyo. "Oh," said Sakura, and she got out her video pad.

After buzzing and static, an image of Sheena appeared on the video pad. "Sheena!" said Sakura. "Oh, hey there," said Sheena. Her message is coming in through clearly. "What is it, Sheena?" asked Tomoyo. "There's something important I forgot to tell you," said Sheena, "It's important and it includes you three." "What?" asked Sakura. "Since we all came from the human world," began Sheena, "There is something you cannot do." The three genies listened. "We," began Sheena in a serious tone of voice, "Cannot talk about the human world at all. And you cannot talk about us once being humans before. If you talk about that, there would be chaos! I can't describe it, but you can't talk about the human world at all." "We get it," said Sakura. "Good," concluded Sheena. "But I'm curious," said Tomoyo, "You told us that we can't talk about our world, but what about everyone else who came from the human world to here?" "I'm hoping they forgot about the human world," guessed Sheena, "Maybe they did, as everything is peaceful right up to this day." "Okay," said Sakura, "We won't tell anyone." "Oh, and I'm sorry for if you got sterilized by those maids," said Sheena, nervously. "How did she know?" said Elsa. "Thanks," said Sheena, "Signing off." And with that, the video pad turned off. "Well, here we all go," said Sakura. With that, they all entered through the last door. Then, they'll begin living their new lives as genies.


End file.
